


Daemon: Pet Toy

by LostBear



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Katsuki tries his best, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, alternate of my fic Daemon Sense, kidnapped Izuku, sorry inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: Izuku is kept as a pet and plaything by Tomura, Naoko and Izuku weather through the years of abuse as best they can.Until they are taken along during the USJ Attack.They strike.--This was a bunny gnawing at my brain and had to be put to rest, this is an off shoot of my fic Daemon Sense when I was going "what if..."





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I have so much on my plate and then this plops down and demands I write it...

Izuku was choking on her tears, the unfamiliar pain coursing through her was plunging her into hysterics, and her daemon is clutched to her chest. They sat on a tree stump; the forest was silent as her cries echoed.  
  
Naoko in the form of chinchilla for comfort, Izuku’s fingers clutching at the insanely soft fur, her fingers rubbed at the spot Kacchan had grabbed.  
  
They couldn’t believe that Kacchan had grabbed Naoko from her arms; he couldn’t see daemons like she could but had guessed, he had done it to get her attention but he hadn’t anticipated the violent reaction since he had been able to touch Naoko before.  
  
The sudden scream of pain was jarring and he had dropped the invisible animal as quickly as he had grabbed it, the green haired girl had fallen to the ground crying and clutching Naoko until she was strong enough to push herself up onto a stump.  
  
Katsuki had fled with the other extras to possibly get help, they had been exploring a new part of the forest they played in but Deku had been talking to her quirk and not paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
Now she was left alone in the unknown part of the forest, she hadn’t seen which way the group had gone, Naoko trembled in her arms. They couldn’t hear familiar explosions or shouting, only the sway of leaves.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Izuku screams falling forward as Naoko jumps from her arms in the form of a serval, her fur puffed up, Izuku turns to the scratchy voice.  
  
An older boy stands behind the stump where she had been sitting, his face is hidden by his dark hoodie, but her eyes are glued to a gray squirrel perched on his shoulder, “well?” he asks impatience in his voice causes her squeak.  
  
“I was playing with my f-friends,” Izuku says as her hands twist the hem of her shirt nervously, the boy laughs at her making her flinch. “You mean the one who hurt you and his gang?” he gestures at her with a pale hand, Naoko leans against her legs as her tail curls around her leg.  
  
“He didn’t mean to, were you watching us?” Izuku asks but he doesn’t answer, the answer obvious. “Children are mean aren’t they?” he sighs rounding the stump to stand closer, he’s taller than her easily.  
  
Izuku nods hesitantly thinking of the two boys that have taken to weaslingin on her and Kacchan’s time but her daemon’s voice is distracting her, “we should leave, we can run right now!”  
  
The boy reaches out a hand but the excited chittering of his daemon causes them to step away from his hand, she stumbles back as the bottom portion of his face is revealed, a pout.  
  
“How did you know to stay away from my hands? Your quirk gave it away?” He’s asking guessing while stepping back into her personal space, her little heart beating against her ribcage. He grabs her arm swiftly but his pinky is out, she files that under his quirk being activated with all five fingers.  
  
“I can see souls.” Izuku sniffles unwilling to elaborate to the boy holding her harshly, Naoko wants to interfere but the lingering pain of being grabbed by Kacchan keeps her frozen. The boy grins as his hood falls away, pale blue hair and red eyes stared at her shaking form.  
  
“Interesting, what’s your name?”  
  
“Midoriya Izuku,” Izuku introduces herself but keeps Naoko’s name to herself, this boy was dangerous despite his unassuming daemon, Naoko’s fur is still bristled as his daemon watches with gleaming eyes.  
  
“Shigaraki Tomura, I’ll be seeing you around soul-chan,” Shigaraki said as he steps away from her, his fingers linger for a second on her arms before he wanders deeper into the woods, disappearing from her sight.  
  
They stand there and Naoko’s ears twitch before collapsing to the ground boneless as she shifts, Izuku scoops the now rat daemon in her arms, “he’s gone,” Naoko sighs in relief as Izuku walks in the opposite direction, they stumble upon a familiar trail.  
  
They are met in the middle by her mother and a shamefaced Kacchan but they can’t shake the feeling of being watched crawling over their skin as the group makes their way home; they hope they don’t see the strange boy and his daemon again.  
  
Their wish is ignored and outright trampled on.

 

\--

 

Izuku is playing with Naoko in the park by herself since Kacchan was sick at home, Izuku was swinging from the monkey bars as Naoko traipsed on top as an opossum but Izuku pulls herself up to hook her legs over the bars.  
  
Izuku hangs upside down as Naoko uses her tail to hang upside down with her, Izuku’s laugh is cut off abruptly when the familiar black hoodie sits on the slide, and Izuku drops onto the ground quickly. Naoko shifts into a grasshopper mouse to hide in Izuku’s long hair, tangling herself with purpose.  
  
“H-hello Tomura-kun,” Izuku waves lightly and the boy seems to be happy? Izuku is trying not to feel uneasy at his smile, her eyes widen as his daemon swims around him, and it’s now a bottlenose dolphin.   
  
Izuku is in awe as it swims around energetically; in her daze she is unaware that he’s watching her with laser focus. It does a loop around her but Izuku resists the urge to reach out and touch, Naoko is silent but squeaks when Tomura nears them.  
  
“So what is my animal, soul-chan? It must be pretty cool if your face is like that,” Tomura asks as one of his hands reaches to poke her cheek, Izuku resisted the urge to flinch away from the touch and he grins.  
  
“It’s a bottlenose dolphin, they’re very pretty!” Izuku is quick to gush but stops abruptly, “how did he know that it would be an animal?” Naoko voices her panicked thoughts and the sudden wish of her explosive friend saving them pops up.  
  
His daemon once doing loops that looked playful are nearer and much more menacing than a dolphin has a right to be, Tomura has a hand around her wrist with the pinky out like before, “I know a great place that we can hang out, soul-chan, we can play so many games together.”  
  
Izuku can only listen to his laugh that makes ice form in her veins, she tries to tug away but he grips harder, “ah, ah, ah I wouldn’t do that if I were you. My quirk is called decay, if I let my pinky drop,” Tomura pauses dramatically, “then say goodbye to your hand and arm.”  
  
Naoko is squeaking in her hair, her little mouse hands gripping the shell of her ear. Izuku was scared beyond words as Tomura leads her to the tree line where a dark purple hole waited. Izuku snaps out of her fear, she tries to kick and pull away from the older boy but he shoves her much lighter weight easily, she stumbles falling backwards into the void. Her last sight is the cracked grin and the laughter of his daemon as her head cracks against a floor.

 


	2. Lying Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is unmade and Naoko is unsettled. 
> 
> Her torment started and grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains non-con shit so yeah...

She is wailing, the animal shrieks are bouncing off the walls as her very being burns.

She can’t think where is she? Her soul is on fire and she is drowning.

Words are flowing from her cracked lips, her throat is straining as she screams with her soul, the pain, and oh the pain courses through as she fights the restraints.

STOP.

His hands are gripping her soul as she tries to shift but she’s settled, she can only watch with blurry vision as he yanks on her ears, her tail, please stop she cries.

He doesn't.

He laughs.

Just as her vision fades she sees her soul melt into floating golden dust.

  
\--

Izuku wakes up slowly to the horrible keens of a broken animal; her eyes can’t see why she can’t see. Panic surges through her system, the cries escalate, the words spoken slipping through her mind like silk.

Soft and fleeting.

She is speaking but the words are clumsy on her tongue, they drip onto the cries either in reassurance or a jumbled mess.

Naoko.

It’s Naoko that’s crying, she’s crying too.

They felt wrong, undone, like a pretty glass sculpture pushed from a skyscraper, shattered pieces scattered along the ground.

They try to touch the glass but it cuts and bites, the pain is back.

They are unmade as her soul shifts once more, Naoko slips from her cage as a snake, quickly making work of her restraints as a monkey while pulling the blind fold away from her face.

They cry as they hold each other as she can finally see the golden dust floating once more round her soul, the scars shining. They embrace tight as if shoving the glass in a bundle, begging to return to how it was.

Her cries are ignored in the plain room that would belong to her for years.

Her hands tremble as they glide over the scars marking her soul, the burn of helplessness is crackling like a storm under her skin, weaving heated threads around her aching bones.

She can’t hear beyond Naoko’s sobs or her own soft hiccups, she gently prods at the glass only to come away seething, they hurt and rage fills them.

She can hear the fearsome snarl from the once weak sobs, they hurt, THEY HURT.

They knew they were weak compared to their captors but they would wait. They would make them feel the pain them caused a hundredfold.

The older she grew the more the touches of Tomura wandered until he consumed her alive and her mind flew from her body at every caress and groan, her mind filled with thoughts of Tomura’s blood covering her hands, to pull out his organs one by one as she smiles down at him as he chokes on his own blood.

Gurgling for mercy that she was refused and she would laugh in his face as Naoko tore and clawed at his daemon like a chew toy until it was nothing but golden dust, then once they killed Tomura they would savage every villain that resided in these damned halls.

“Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight.”

  
They lie in wait through the years, acting like the perfect toy that Tomura used whenever he was bored or needed to vent his frustrations on, they jumped through hoops to get small privileges and they waited to strike. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I have no words.


	3. Preparation

Izuku wakes up in a haze, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest at the memory. She had been kidnapped and kept as a toy for Tomura for years, scars littered her body, and her daemon was covered in shimmering patchworks of scars as well. Izuku can feel her tears rolling down her face, Naoko tightens around her throat in comfort, reassuring that she was there.

Naoko in the form of a Blue Krait was settled neatly around Izuku’s throat covering the black collar as she slept, their year’s captive had led them to keeping her daemon as something deadly from the times she was visited by unwelcome visitors, and Tomura never punished her for killing those fools.

Izuku slowly sits up but her body aches, ugly bruises are revealed in varying colors, noticeable are the shapes of fingers or whole hands, their owner always pleased to look upon the damaged skin.

The room she’s in is covered in soft plush animals, mocking gifts given by the league and Tomura but other than that the tiny room is barren besides a desk and chair with notebooks and a little TV, gifted by Sensei with nature documentaries stacked on the side.

Naoko shifts into a familiar form of a grasshopper mouse to tangle in her green curls, her hair hung down to her hips, the green curls a wild mess. Izuku slips on a soft red sundress, Tomura liked how it matched his eyes, the narcissistic fuck.

“Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight,” Naoko murmurs in her ear like a mantra, they had picked it up from the years of abuse, and they loved having the girl shape her soul into something small to hold in their hands, the power trip of holding her very soul always sending them over the moon.

Izuku brushes her fingers over her daemon, then settles to wait for her door to open and is pleasantly surprised to find Kurogiri instead of Tomura opening her door; the older man never touched them maliciously in all the time they’ve been here. That didn’t mean he helped them, he was a bystander and loyal to Tomura and Sensei, that alone condemned him in her eyes.

“Good morning, Kurogiri,” Izuku greets softly with an equally demure smile, the man’s yellow wisps for eyes crinkle, “yes, good morning Midoriya-san,” his calm voice is a blessing to the headache building from her stressful night.

Even after all these years he stuck to calling her Midoriya-san, idly she thought it was to keep a barrier between them, to stay professionally unattached. Izuku wants to laugh in his face that his daemon, a female black cairn terrier would give her his condolences at the lot life had given her, so Izuku knew he pitied her but wouldn’t lift a hand to help her.

She follows him quietly, her bunny slippers not making any noises unlike the soft taps of Kurogiri’s formal shoes and the clicks of his daemons claws, she’s led into the bar, and Izuku sits in one of the plush chairs set out with an end table.

Kurogiri is quick to make her a sweet fruity virgin drink, setting it on her end table; Izuku sips at it as they wait for the missing man child to make his appearance.

Naoko is whispering plans of escape and soft wishes to just shift into something deadly to be done with these disgusting monsters, Izuku burns with longing to see Tomura choking under her hands- to scream of how their positions have been flipped- to tear off the hands that touched them. To have Naoko tear into his damn settled male bottlenose dolphin daemon, to rip and tear at his flesh until it fades to golden dust.

Those violent thoughts settle her nerves as Tomura finally enters the room, he immediately makes her stand up to let him plop on to the chair and have her sit obediently in his lap, his hand tugs the collar, tracing the lase at the ends.

It was a pretty thing hiding the fact that it had a tracker and a loop to be chained; it disgusted her but calmed herself down before Naoko can shift.

“How is my pet? Last night wasn’t too hard on you, was it?” Tomura asks with fake concern near her ear nuzzling her temple, she presses into his hold even if her blood boils.

“I’m perfect, I will take everything you give me, Tomura-kun,” Izuku says while shooting a bashful face to her captor but Naoko is hissing unheard threats of violence as those damned hands creep along her thighs, ghosting the skin giving her goosebumps.

The TV by the bar flares to life, Sensei’s voice is calm and collected but Izuku wants to puke as he begins explaining of infiltrating UA to find out All Might’s schedule, her heart sinks.

Izuku’s thoughts are a whirlwind even as Tomura’s wandering hands grip her tightly, his daemon voicing all his disgusting thoughts as it swims around her, and she needed to save All Might or at least warn the heroes but it's useless, at least in this moment.

“I get to take my pet for a walk, isn’t that nice of Sensei,” Tomura’s voice is gleeful making her come back to herself, “thank you, Sensei,” Izuku chirps in fake adoration and the man laughs on the other end.

“It’s good for little Midoriya to see what daemons they have, and to analyze their quirks, like a good girl,” Sensei’s voice is soft but she can catch the sharp threat of punishment under his words, “I will do my very best!” she grins with childish enthusiasm but the world is spinning in her mind’s eye.

Tomura is patting her head like a dog doing a trick, “so well behaved,” he purrs in her ear as Sensei continues explaining his plan mostly directed towards Kurogiri, Naoko shifts into a snake briefly before going back to her mouse form.

Izuku’s mind is miles away and goes through the day on autopilot, Naoko in her ear, “Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight.”

When Izuku is left alone in her room, bruised and battered by Tomura’s hands once more leaving her clothing scattered across the floor, she sits up in bed before standing to sit at her desk. Izuku only had so much time as she opens a small pink unused notebook, the cover covered in cutesy animal paws but the words she wrote in its pages where recounting her years and what information she could give the heroes about the villains and their quirks.

Naoko as a dingo has her head in Izuku’s lap sitting beside her chair, Izuku’s free hand brushing over her daemon’s face, they had to get the notebook to the heroes no matter the cost, be it her death or Tomura’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Settled as a dolphin because tbh those fuckers are actually fucked up 2 lololol like look it up my dudes they ain't that nice all the time...


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. 
> 
> Izuku is at USJ and everyone involved is shook after these events. 
> 
> They're chance they've been waiting for has finally arrived.

Izuku is fitted into a blood red dress with black shoes, around her head is a muzzle with a cute cat mouth design and matching metal ears it connects to her collar loop and that in turn was connected to her hand cuffs to keep her from acting up, mocking her once more. “Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight,” is whispered near her ear by her blue krait daemon wrapped around her throat once more, her scales soothing the cold ache of the chains.   
  
Izuku would have the last laugh, she was determined to as she tucks her notebook under her dress, it rests against her stomach, its very presence was a rush of finality, and be it salvation or death.    
  
Tomura is holding her hand mindful of his quirk as they walk through the warp gate; they're spotted immediately by the students and teachers. Izuku wanted nothing more than to run to them, somehow gather the large group in her arms and just run. Run and never look back at the villains pouring from Kurogiri’s warp gate.   
  
The nomu stands like a monstrous statue, awaiting Tomura’s orders; bile rises in the back of her throat as Naoko chitters in her ear in agreement when they catch sight of its daemon, an ugly mix of animals.    
  
Tomura’s daemon is squealing in delight, she ignores the words coming from him with practiced ease, her heart though both drops and sings that All Might is nowhere in sight, but the two heroes, Eraserhead and Thirteen are prepping for battle to defend the children. 

“Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight.”

Izuku is straining her eyes to catalogue the students but as Kurogiri goes to ‘greet’ them, her heart drops and flops uselessly on the floor as her eyes spot an achingly familiar boy, “Kacchan,” Naoko whispers in horror as he goes to attack Kurogiri with a red haired student.    
  
Izuku is thankful now that the muzzle covers her sharp intake of breath but keeps her eyes from widening, she didn’t want Tomura to see any weakness, not now when she’s so close.   
  
Tomura is making comments as the fight progresses, Eraserhead fighting relatively nearby but kept busy by the swarm of thugs and the like, she knows he’s out of his element having had to analyze his quirk before but her heart can rest a little easier knowing he’s protecting his students, he’s a great hero but his demeanor would fool you.    
  
Izuku watches in awe as the underground hero tosses villains left and right, he was simply amazing but her almost fangirl like daze is shattered as Tomura runs past her, she almost reaches out to grab him- to keep that monster away from Eraserhead as if the hero needed her protection, it was laughable.    
  
“Stay.” Tomura had ordered as he ran by and her legs locked against her will, Izuku screams into her muzzle but it doesn't escape, the fucking conditioning kicking in as she stays in place like a loyal dog awaiting her master. 

“Be soft. Act weak. Don’t fight.”

Naoko shrieks loudly in her ear as Tomura and Eraserhead are at a stalemate, the tides turn in Tomura’s favor as Eraserheads quirk powered down from excessive use Tomura had spotted, his elbow decaying in Tomura’s grip.   
  
Izuku fights the impulse to charge into battle to help the injured hero, but her legs are still frozen and the phantom pain of their punishments are ghosting through them, leaving her feeling small and oh so fragile.    
  
Eraserhead lands beside her and the nomu and her muzzle seals her scream of fear, her arms reach out to warn him but it’s too late as Tomura grins behind the hand on his face, “by the way hero, I’m not the last boss.”   
  
She can see his head look from her and then up at the nomu, the hulking beast hits the hero head on, and his goggles go flying as does his blood, Izuku watches with wide eyes as Naoko tightens painfully around her throat.    
  
Izuku falls into a familiar daze, trying to block out what was happening before her eyes, she had wanted to stand up to Tomura and protect everyone but in the end her body betrays her by listening to Tomura’s command than her own.    
  
It’s’ not till Kurogiri appears causing Tomura to throw a hissy fit clawing at his neck, she hopes he digs too deep and bleeds out but their words finally catch up, a student had escaped. A student had gotten away to call for help.    
  
Naoko is expressing their joy as she kept her face neutral, her eyes catch sight of three students, a frog like girl, a short boy with purple balls for hair, a girl with brown hair were watching from the water’s edge.    
  
Izuku knows they’ll be killed and her heart lurches at the thought, she waves her hand subtly unable to put them behind her back, she eyes them from the corner of her eyes, they spot her movement immediately.    
  
She tries gesturing to leave but they just look confused until the frog looking girl seems to get the picture but Izuku is taken out of her thoughts by a hand gripping her collar chain, yanking her from her feet and falling onto her knees.    
  
Izuku wills herself not to shake as she looks up at Tomura’s looming figure, he’s tutting as his eyes crinkle in deadly amusement, “naughty, naughty pet. You’ll have to be punished later,” he laughs openly at her green eyes tearing up.    
  
“I’ll have to start by killing All Might’s precious students,” Tomura purrs in her face before sprinting to the students trying to sneak away, she falls to her hands as she watches in horror as his outstretched hand goes to cover frog girls face, he stops.   
  
Her heart soars, Eraserhead had erased Tomura’s quirk just in time but her elation is short lived as Nomu slams the hero’s head with a sickening crack but nomu goes to stand by Tomura as the children attack him.    
  
Izuku crawls o n her hands and knees, she crouches beside Eraserhead it’s the least she can do for the man, her fingers card through his black wolf daemon awkwardly with her restraints but pressed what good feelings she could muster to them, the waking thugs nearby are eyeing her protective stance.   
  
Izuku can already tell Tomura has seen her and is pissed, Tomura turns back to the kids to take out his anger of his pet misbehaving but they are once more interrupted, Tomura’s daemon clicks in irritation before it stops in surprise.   
  
The sound of the metal doors banging was still echoing as the students cheered at the hero’s appearance.    
  
All Might was here.     
  
All Might was here but he wasn’t smiling.    
  
Blood rushes through her ears as Tomura says some egotistical nonsense but he thankfully moves away from the children, his attention solely on the imposing figure of the number one hero.     
  
Izuku can hear the frightened whispers from the low level villains Tomura had gathered, they are taken down so suddenly that Izuku is both in awe and frightened, but she covers Eraserhead  as debris is kicked up but once her eyes lift she’s staring into electric blue.    
  
Her eyes are blown wide, she pushes the unconscious man in his direction before All Might can do anything, she tries speaking but her muzzle forces her silence but All Might left her quickly to scoop Eraserhead in his arms, carrying him a safe distance away.    
  
“He didn’t hit us? “ Naoko hisses in her ear and Izuku can only brush her hand over the scales pushing her feeling of confusion away, as they watch All Might snatch up the students from behind Tomura.    
  
Tomura’s hand falls from his face, whether from the air pressure of All Might passing by or the hero smacking it off his crusty face, she likes the idea of All Might slapping Tomura much better. The students are instructed by All Might to take Eraserhead and leave and they do so with minimal fuss as they carry the unconscious hero away.    
  
Izuku watches awestruck as All Might goes to attack Tomura, but the nomu takes the hit in Tomura’s place. Her heart in her throat as the two overpowered beings trade blows, Tomura watches from the sidelines as well but he’s bragging about nomu giving All Might the information he needs.    
  
Izuku usually hates the cocky attitude Tomura displayed but in this instance it was a godsend as All Might took his boasts and turned them against him but a gasp escapes her lips as dust clouds her vision.    
  
No.   
  
Kurogiri had had to interfere, the Nomu half way through a warp gate gripping his claws into All Might’s side; she can see the blood staining the white button up, please stop.   
  
The students were too far now to be any use to All Might but Naoko is pulsing with golden dust ready to shift at a moment’s notice. She had to do something.    
  
All Might tries to break free as Tomura and Kurogiri loom over All Might, she takes a shaky step forward as he begins to sink with the nomu into the warp gate but she freezes as Kurogiri is hit with an explosion.    
  
Kacchan her heart sings.    
  
“Get the hell out of here asshole!” Katsuki screams grabbing Kurogiri’s metal protection, using it against him as he’s pinned to the ground, Izuku is grinning under her muzzle, serves that mist fucker right.   
  
Ice envelops the nomu quickly, another one of the students appearing, “All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might.” Izuku connects the face quickly, Todoroki Shoto, son of Endeavor the number two hero.    
  
All Might flips out of the monsters grip and stands beside Todoroki and a red haired boy, the one that attacked Kurogiri with Kachan earlier.    
  
Izuku eyes Tomura wearily as he commands nomu once more, it screeches as does its daemon, it’s painful to watch as the nomu breaks off its arm and leg easily and starts to regrow the missing limbs to the horror of the heroes- and Izuku.    
  
“Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He’s a super-efficient human sandbag,” Tomura explains as All Might presses his hand to his wound, but she’s already ready anticipating Tomura’s next move.   
  
“First, we need our gate back,” Tomura commands his nomu and faster than anyone can see two things happen in a blink of an eye.    
  
All Might jumps in front of Katsuki to take the blow of the nomu but the creature in mid punch screams curling in on itself making All Might snatch the explosive boy and return to the other two students, the second is Izuku having Naoko shift into a jaguar, her mouth clamping on to the horrid mutt daemon, around her teeth is leaking golden dust.      
  
Debris and dust are kicked into the air blinding everyone as the wind rushes past them from the nomu’s punch; nomu is revealed screaming over Kurogiri, as the students panic is rested as they realize the two are beside them.    
  
Tomura’s head snaps in her direction, she meets his eye unblinking as her daemon‘s jaws crunch down harder on nomu’s daemon causing it to wail loudly, Tomura’s jaw clenched as his pet gives him a thumbs down.    
  
The moment is broken as Kurogiri’s warp appears by her causing Naoko to return to her side to fend him off but it was a distraction as he and nomu return to Tomura’s side, Izuku is on the opposite side as the heroes but away from the villain's, an odd triangle is formed.    
  
All Might is watching this with wary eyes, he can see the girl glare at the villains she had appeared with, but he catches her looking at young Bakugou in the corner of her eye, odd.   
  
“Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him.”   
  
The villains rush forward but All Might meets the nomu blow for blow as the shock waves rip everyone off their feet, Izuku lands near the students, she keeps away unknowing how they’ll react to her but she longs to run to Kacchan’s arms after all these years.    
  
Naoko still in her jaguar form is pressing against Izuku as they crouch against the shock waves, “he’s amazing, so fucking cool!” Naoko gushes as nomu is tossed around by All Might but their heads snap to Tomura who’s watching the fight.    
  
Izuku has Naoko shift into a blanket octopus, covering Izuku effectively invisible to everyone's sight since they couldn’t see daemons, she can see Tomura looking for her but he didn’t know of her little trick.   
  
They might not be able to kill them but they would go down swinging, All Might was safe and now they had seen Kacchan after all these years, they had nothing to lose now so they lie in wait.   
  
All Might sends Nomu into the air and punches him into the stratosphere it looked like, Izuku’s mouth would have been open in amazement but her attention focuses on a shaking Tomura, his rage palpable from where she stood. Unknown to All Might or the villains Izuku plops herself in between, she refuses to let Tomura or Kurogiri past her as All Might antagonizes Tomura, no intimidates as she watches with dark amusement when Tomura almost falls on his ass.    
  
They call All Might’s bluff and the two villains run towards All Might but Naoko shifts quickly into a leopard seal to seemingly hover in air as Tomura’s daemon flinches back in surprise, Izuku is revealed when her daemon leaves her making Tomura skid to a stop with Kurogiri.    
  
Izuku stands tall even as her eyes water, standing at a stalemate and they know it, they can’t defend against her attacks but she can’t attack with her restraints but Naoko with her jaws carefully has Izuku’s head in her mouth and bites. 

  
They’ve had enough. “Be hard. Act strong. Fight,” Naoko snarls and Izuku grins, all teeth and malicious joy at their obvious hesitance to fight her and her invisible daemon. 

 

All Might was screwed as the villains called his bluff but the strange girl from earlier appeared in front of him, his fist balled as they stand weighing each other up if the risk to go after him is worth it. He can’t move but he watches as the muzzle around her head is crushed, it falls apart to the ground, he can’t see her face but he can hear her clearly.    
  
“If you want All Might, you’ll have to go through me first, you fucking monster.”    
  
Tomura watches with rage as Izuku’s muzzle lay at her feet, her eyes lit with a fire he had thought to have been stomped out years ago but his mind is a mix between cold rage at her defiance and fear knowing her daemon could be at his own throat at this very moment.    
  
“You fucking disobedient pet, worthless animal!” Tomura shouts clawing at his neck as Kurogiri watches the girl’s eyes move to the students, and Tomura notices as well and his face lights up in recognition as he stares at the blond student, he had used the boy against her in the past when she was younger.   
  
“Isn’t that interesting?” Tomura says loudly drawing everyone's attention as Izuku tenses, “isn’t that you’re Kacchan your always crying about? We haven’t seen him in years~” Tomura points to the shocked blond as Izuku steps forward threateningly.    
  
“If you even try it Kurogiri, Naoko will snap your dog like a twig,” Izuku hisses as she sees their plan unfold before her eyes as a warp gate appears behind Katsuki, Tomura’s hand already reaching through. Naoko is speeding to come through with their threat but Tomura’s cry of pain jolts everyone as he retracts his hand, a bullet wound.    
  
Izuku turns to see Snipe and other heroes at the top, she wants to laugh in relief but she turns back and sprints towards Tomura, she would be damned if Tomura got away with only a bullet wound on his hand for threatening the only things she cared about.    
  
Tomura is shot once more before Kurogiri protects him but the mist villain flinches back in pain, Kurogiri is filled with horror as his eyes find Izuku grinning at him, he can feel the phantom jaws around his throat.    
  
Tomura charges at Izuku making her daemon release his, Tomura can feel the jaws latch on to his side and bite, the pain is excruciating, teeth are digging into his soul. Tomura falls to the ground, the bullet wounds and the pain of his very soul making him cry out as Kurogiri tries to cover him but Thirteen is making it harder but Tomura’ head finally disappears.    
  
Izuku turns to All Might but is shocked when All Might seems to fall apart until sinking to a skeletal man, her eyes water taking shaky steps towards the hero, he’s watching her with wary anticipation but he isn’t prepared for her sudden sob.    
  
“Did they do this to you when I wasn’t looking? I thought I saw everything. I’m so sorry All Might- I should have done more to protect you,” Izuku is rubbing her hands to wipe away the tears, but she jumps away when she hears the boys yelling for All Might as they ran forward, the steam still covering All Might’s form.    
  
Izuku almost screams in shock as a cement wall blocks the boys from All Might but runs away quickly as the cement chases her away from All Might, no, no, no she has to protect him.    
  
Her thoughts are a mess as she’s slammed to the ground by a body, not cement, she looks up into bright red eyes, he’s pinning her to the ground. His daemon at his side, Hide had settled as a spotted hyena but she’s deathly silent.    
  
“Kacchan,” Izuku wheezes her hands on his wrist, not gripping just holding as if grounding herself to his presence, his face is twisted in grief and it make her heart stutter in her chest, “you’re at UA- I knew you would get in,” she says but his face crumbles as if he found what he was looking for.   
  
He leans his forehead against hers, their eyes drinking in everything new and changed about the other, “where have you been?” Katsuki growls but his voice is trembling as one of his hands caress her cheek, she leans into the touch.    
  
“Tomura kept me as a pet, I-I have a notebook in my dress it explains everything that I know.” Izuku puts one hand down the front of her dress pulling out the small pink notebook, pushing it into one of his free hands, he pockets it easily. 

“Kacchan I have to go, I have to go!” Izuku begins struggling in panic as heroes begin making their way down and another cage is all she can think of even if they were heroes. Katsuki holds her down, planting all his weight down on the withering girl, Naoko could easily shove him or his daemon away but the thought of hurting her friend sends her reeling.    
  
“It’s okay, I’m here. I’ll protect you this time.”   
  
“Kacchan, please- I can’t do this again, I can’t do this again,” she cries but he’s shushing her gently as his thumb brushes over her tear stained cheek, his heart clenching painfully as she begs him, her green eyes suddenly roll in the back of her head, she had been hyperventilating causing her to faint in his hold.    
  
Katsuki picks her up cradling Izuku in his arms, she’s light in his arms as he carries her towards the teachers, his mind running a mile a minute of his childhood friend appearing with villains and fighting back, the fire in his heart roaring to destroy that stupid hand fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Katsuki is beyond shook to have Izuku back in his arms after so many years apart but he's also filled with murderous rage at Tomura ;) 
> 
> (Also Aizawa having a wolf daemon is so fucking on point I stg. He is a loner usually but still protects his group with his life, so I jumped to wolf and will fight everyone on this. I know ya'll expected a cat of some sort but nope I see wolf.)
> 
> Also nomu having a daemon is obviously a horrifying clue of what they are lololol.


	5. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and All Might have a chat, and some bonding. 
> 
> Then Izuku has a break down with Katsuki. 
> 
> WELP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Might is accidentally about to adopt the girl as his daughter, dadmight soon to be activated. 
> 
> Katsuki is filled with worry.

Toshinori had watched his most volatile student from a safe distance away, cradling the girl like a baby bird in his hands, but now as he sat at the sleeping girl’s bedside in Recovery Girl’s office, she had been changed into a hospital gown.   
Young Bakugou had been taken to the Principal Nezu’s office to answer their questions of the mystery girl, or better yet Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou had supplied and the notebook he revealed to be given; the boy had thrown a large fit before listening to their words.

Toshinori rubs his covered eyes trying to will the tired strain away but sits up straight when he looks back at the girls face to see her green eyes open watching him, tears pooling at the corners. “Ah, please don’t cry- this is normal not from the attack,” Toshinori tries to comfort the young girl and thankfully she nods, if a bit confused.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, All Might,” her voice is a rough whisper as her eyes roam his figure, taking in the bandages covering parts of the hero, he can hear how sincere she is.   
“Young Bakugou should be coming back soon,” Izuku’s eyes light up as if he told her that her dreams were coming true,” but in the mean time we need to have a talk.”  
She nods seriously, “I won’t tell anyone about your secret. I swear on my life, All Might,” Izuku crosses her hear and he can only sigh, he could honestly belief she would take his secret to the grave if it would give him even the slightest satisfaction, her defending him from her jailers of years was proof to him.

Proof that she was mentally unwell in her single minded devotion, he feels something wrap around his wrist that had been on his lap and he expects to see her hand but instead see’s nothing, “what?”

“My quirk is daemon sense, able to see souls manifested as animals that I can interact with, but mine can interact physically. Children daemon’s shift until they ‘mature’ and stick to one form. Her name is Naoko, she’s in the form of a snake at the moment- I swear we won’t hurt you, never!” Izuku’s voice rises in panic at his eyes widening, he stays calm as the weight on his wrist tightens almost painfully.

His other hand brushes over the invisible snake, the scales real under his fingertips, “what kind of snake?” Toshinori asks trying to calm the girl down. “A ball python, like the ones people have for pets,” Izuku mumbles watching his fingers dance over her daemon so gently, her throat feels like its collapsing in on itself. No one had touched Naoko- her so carefully in years, she can feel All Might’s emotions tingling on across her spine, she without thought reaches forward to grab his daemon from its perch on his shoulder.

Immediately All Might is frozen as he feels emotions that aren’t his leak into his being, “you’re daemon is a yellow mongoose, you should name him Kin since his fur is almost a true gold- it’s like he’s reflecting your heart,” she laughs in delight as Izuku brushes through fingers through the golden fur all but pushing her admiration and feeling of safety through her touch.   
Toshinori shakes himself from his stupor, he continues petting the snake wrapped around his wrist but now he’s trying to recuperate the positive feelings Izuku is sending him, it’s almost unbelievable that their holding each other’s soul in their grasp, both with the choice to cause irreparable harm but tells of unspoken trust.

“Kin, the yellow mongoose,” Toshinori hums in thought and Izuku nods, “yes, your daemon settled in that form reflecting your basic traits, I think Kin works for you. You can’t judge someone by their daemon, take for example Tomura, the villain with the hands, he had a bottlenose dolphin for a daemon. It reflected his childish nature and well, dolphins aren’t the saints that we think they are.”

“Really?” Toshinori asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, dolphins can be pretty messed up if you actually look, but Naoko can take that Flipper wannabe any day!” Izuku cheers as Naoko tightens on his wrist as if to prove a point but he’s confused, “your ball point python taking on a whole dolphin?”

Izuku looks at him before her eyes widen in realization and dim, “Naoko is unsettled, not by choice. Sensei, the real boss behind the operation and Tomura fucked with my quirk, my very soul and now Naoko can’t settle no matter what we try. It’s almost a blessing as it is a curse.”

  
All Might tries to keep is raging emotions in check but Izuku can feel it as Naoko shifts into a chinchilla in his arms, he brushes through the soft fur, “I’m sorry,” he whispers into the still air but his apology is full of so much.

Sorry for what you’ve gone through, sorry for not saving you, apologizing for everything she’s yet to go through.   
“It’s okay, you’re here now and that’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Izuku hugs the mongoose close to her chest, her eye lids are drooping and she yawns covering her mouth.   
Toshinori smiles lightly, “you need your rest, little Midoriya, we will be contacting your parents-“

“Don’t bother.”

Toshinori stops at the sudden change of tone, he can feel the sudden flux of self-hatred and disgust, and he flounders, “why?”   
“My mother died because of me, she was a thorn in the leagues side trying to find me- she tried so hard. They took her to me and,” Izuku sucks in a harsh breath,” they killed her right in front of me. I had been acting up and they used her as an example and to get her out of the way, my mother told me she loved me even as Tomura killed her. My father is out of the picture, he wouldn’t step up then and he sure as hell won’t step in now.”

Izuku lays back down releasing Kin from her arms but he stays near her arm as Naoko scampers to fill his place, she hugs her daemon close but whatever reaction they had expected didn’t come.

She sighs as his hand combs through her long hair, All Might’s long fingers expertly detangling it with care, her lips bleed from where she had chewed on them anxiously but then she smiles honestly at the hero, her hero.

The hand stills before continuing, he’s humming as she drifts back under, they had nothing to fear, All Might was watching over them.

\--

The next time Izuku is conscious her mind is full of cotton stuffing, probably from the IV she sees from the corner of her eyes, she turns to sandy blond hair fills her sight, she lets a soft whoosh of air out and it causes red eyes to snap up from his phone. His mouth opens and choked noise escapes his lips, he’s grabbing her hand tightly, he’s speaking but they flow over her like steam.

She watches even as tears gather at the corners of his eyes, he stops, waiting for her to answer but her lips don’t form familiar words but they part to let out a heart wrenching keen.

Her soul watches on the sidelines, she meets broken glass and cries once more.

His own soul is whining, the sounds dig into her bones, she thinks they are talking but her lips tremble as she warbles out something that causes his soul to scream and him to slip onto her bed, he holds her even as they screams.

They fall asleep as his voice flows over them, the ocean washes over sharp glass.

\--

  
“Ka-kacchan,” Izuku whispers and in a heartbeat he’s by her side when she wakes up with a clear mind, he gathers up Izuku and Naoko in his arms, Hide nosing her side, so many emotions are flooding her senses but she lets it take her.

“I was so fucking worried, and then you appear with those fuckers after being fucking kidnapped by villains. What the fuck. Never do that again you dumb girl.” Katsuki’s voice is cracking but his hold is grounding her to reality.

“We were scared, we tried so hard to find information but they kept us in the dark and then Auntie Inko suddenly disappearing,” Hide growls and Naoko rubs up against the hyena,” we’re just glad you’re here now.”

“Naoko is changing again, it's all wrong, we’re all wrong,” Izuku whispers by Katsuki’s ear, “They kept touching Naoko- they wouldn’t stop. It hurt. It burned us alive but we got away but he broke us in the end.”

“I’ll kill him.”

Izuku grips Katsuki tightly, she refused to let that monster touch him; she would throw herself in front of him to spare him the fate if she had to, she promised herself that.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thats all I have at the moment so if I add another chapter it will b in awhile cuz I wrote all of these last night @ like 3 am lol.


	6. Bye, Inko.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko's death :/ 
> 
> Just a quickie trying to get back in the rhythm of writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a bit and this is just to kind of jump start my writing so its def not the best and short :/   
> Plus this chapter fought me a bunch so I kind of just got frustrated and said fine. This is what you'll b wither you like it or not lo   
> ALSO SUPER SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!!!

Izuku held Naoko in her thin shaking arms, the young girl huddled in the corner of her ‘room’ that was graciously given to her, ‘that she should be thankful for’,  _ they _ whisper in her ears. 

 

Naoko is in the form of a house cat, her cream colored fur bristled as her tail lashes, thwaping Izuku with each swish. It's been a few years? Izuku knows it has to be more than one but she’s unable to find out what the date is, they keep it from her in some sick way to keep her disoriented. 

 

The green haired girl waits in cold fear, they'd been warned earlier that she should be ready for a ‘nice’ surprise for her recent acts of rebellion and attempts at escape, all they could do was wait for the punishment and try to roll with whatever punches they threw at her. 

 

Izuku is shaken from her panic laced thoughts as her door is opened, Tomura stands in her doorway with a wide grin making his chapped lips crack, his red eyes are filled with glee as he hauls her up by her arm. 

 

Naoko had shifted into a tiny harvest mouse to hide amongst her green curls, Izuku can feel her whiskers tickle her ear, Tomura still has one of her arms hostage as they walk down the hall towards a familiar oor. 

 

Her heart races in panic, that empty room was for ‘fights’ against others but in reality it was to remind Izuku where she stood in the food chain of the starting League.

 

When Tomura shoves her into the room first before closing it behind him, Izuku is frozen in her tracks, Naoko cries out at the sight. 

 

An achingly familiar green haired woman stands in the baren room beside a TV set up on a cart, a rabbit twitching nervously at her feet.

 

“Mom!”

 

“Izuku!” 

 

The mother and daughter crash into each other’s arms- Inko falls to the ground to hold her missing child, both sob as they take in the others appearance, Inko cups her baby’s face before peppering kisses across it. 

 

“My baby, my baby Izuku. Mommy loves you so much- I never stopped looking for you.”  

 

Naoko had scampered to the ground to touch Usagi , feelings passed between daemons to their respective humans making Inko hold her daughter closer as Izuku buries her face in the crook of Inko’s neck. 

 

A chuckle snaps the crying duo’s reunion, Izuku immediately tries to stand in front of her mother but Inko gathers Izuku in her arms despite the youngers struggles. “As touching as this is, I’m sorry to say this is little Izuku’s punishment, not a reward,” Sensei’s voice sounds sincere coming from the TV but Izuku knows better. 

 

Inko stands with Izuku in her arms, a fire burning bright in her green eyes, Usagi despite his usual meekness is standing strong with a spine of steel. Inko is ready to fight her way out or to at least give her daughter a chance to get away, but the door opens once more to reveal two new members, common street thugs but their presence sends shivers of dread down their spines. 

 

“Izuku. Kill your mother or Tomura will, slowly,” Sensei says calmly as Izuku tightens her hold around her mother's neck, Izuku shakes her head in denial. She couldn’t kill her own mother, but the thought of the older woman dying by decaying in front of her eyes sent her into tears. 

 

“N-No!” Izuku hiccups but Tomura’s finger snap caused her to scream at being dropped suddenly, Inko crashing into the wall to slide to the floor with a groan.  

 

Izuku is held down by an invisible force from one of the members quirk, Naoko struggling against the floor in a squeaking mess, they both scream as Tomura casually crouches in front of her downed mother, his hand reaching out only to stop right before touching her cheek.

 

“T-tomura no, please-” Izuku sobbs with wide red rimmed green eyes, her eyes searching his own red for any mercy but Tomura’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at her pitiful form. “Ah-ah you disobeyed~ and we gave you a choice to give your mother a quick painless death but you want to be selfish, you did this to her.” Tomura laughs before grabbing Inko’s cheek with all five fingers. 

 

One of the thugs held Inko as she struggles against the teen’s hold, his hands dancing across her body leaving a trail of decay, Inko tries to hold in her screams by biting her lip but they slip out of her bleeding lips. 

 

Izuku screams as she thrashes against the invisible weight, she wanted to shove Tomura’s hands away and save her mother but already through teary vision her mother was a bleeding mess, Inko would not survive with these injuries even if Izuku could spirit her away. 

 

Izuku’s mother was only holding on for her daughter- suffering for her mistakes. 

 

“I’LL DO IT! PLEASE, JUST STOP HURTING HER!” Izuku screams making Tomura turn to her with a demented grin, Inko tries to smile at her daughter when he turns away but it's more of a pained grimace but Izuku’s heart drops as his hand ,quick as a snake wraps around Inko’s throat. 

 

Izuku is mute as Inko’s sudden wail tapers off as her throat decays fully, Izuku’s wide eyes watch long green hair fall slowly to the floor the head its attached to is rolled in front of her by the snickering boy. 

 

Her mother's head lies in front of her own, Inko’s expression is stuck in a permanent look of pained horror, lifeless green stares back at her. 

 

The room waits in anticipation of Izuku’s reaction and they aren't disappointed as the shock burns away to a howl of anger, Naoko despite the pressing weight shifts into a hissing and spitting cougar. 

 

All that leaves Izuku’s mouth are animalistic noises of pain and fury as she claws at the ground, Tomura watches with a look one would look at at their pet fondly, he pats her messy green hair causing her to scream angrily. 

 

The boy coos at the struggling girl until she goes limp as he leans down to whisper in her ear, “next it will be your little friend, what was his name? Kacchan?”, the shock and trauma finally taking its toll on the young girl as her eyes roll back falling unconscious, he grins before looking distastefully at the decapitated head of Izuku’s mother and her body laying against the wall. 

 

“Dispose of the body,” he gestures to the new member that hd held Inko as he had tortured her before turning to the one holding Izuku down with his quirk, “you take her to her room.”

 

His pawns do as their told and Tomura is left in the room by himself and the TV. 

 

“I don’t think we need to worry about your little pet trying to run away, but keep an eye on her,” Sensei chuckles as Tomura nods with an affirmative. 

 

\--

 

Izuku is passive after her mother's death, the guilt eating away at her as she's left alone on her room or tormented by Tomura, Naoko is a small candle in the pitch black trench she falls in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you its not that good lol its very vague but i just needed to get it out so stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry Inko lolololol you will b missed  
> Also thanks random thugs I had to make for this chapter lmao.


	7. Hello lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info!!

Not an update unfortunately but news none the less! So guys I’m still going through my inbox but as far as I can tell no one has caught a large mistake that I’ve made which is totally fine but if I want to continue writing I need to rewrite from the beginning since its bothering me so much, so next time you get a notification for this fic it will be new and improved! 

Thank you so much for all your kind words even with my long absence! 

Love ya’ll so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll aren't too upset with me but I hope thew new ver will be a good enough apology.... it wont change TOO much but the mistake is bothering me way too much to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Gray squirrels are fucked up lmao, they raid nests and eat baby birds head first while their still alive....so obviously I can see Tomura eating a baby :/ but oh well 
> 
> Also the reason she reacted so badly to Katsuki's touch was because of WHY and WHAT he was feeling when he did so which caused that ugly backlash.


End file.
